vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Buster Machine III
Summary Buster Machine #3 is a superweapon developed during the war with the Space Monsters and designed to destroy the center of the galaxy. Also known as the "Black Hole Bomb", it is a gigantic bomb formed by compressing the planet Jupiter into a relatively tiny space and then triggering a chain reaction to create a black hole. Upon activation, it failed to detonate, forcing Noriko Takaya and Kazumi Amano to enter it in Gunbuster, rip out one of the mecha's power cores, and use it to start the reaction. This resulted in the two being left alone in space and isolated from humanity for 12,000 years. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C, 4-A with Slave Generators Name: Buster Machine III, Black Hole Bomb Origin: Gunbuster Age: 14 (Construction began in 2034) Classification: Black Hole Bomb made out from Jupiter and Australia, detonating fuse Pilot(s): Kazumi Ota In use by: Earth Imperial Space Force Crew: 1 Dimensions: 869 x 415 km Powers and Abilities: Spaceflight, FTL, Forcefield Creation, Immense Gravity via sheer size and compression, Portal Creation, Flight, Subspace Travel, Physics Manipulation, Explosive Physiology/Self-Destruction/Black Hole Creation, Large Size (Type 4), Can absorb ether shockwaves, Can travel forward in time (via time dilation), Inertia Negation Attack Potency: Star level (It adds an addition of 3.2 × 10^30 kg of mass to the already compressed 30,000th Jupiter), Multi-Solar System level with Slave Generators (Capable of destroying everything in a 10,000 light-year radiusGunbuster vs. Diebuster: Aim for the Top! The GATTAI!! Movie - Combine! Design File (Comparisons) - 12, shown to destroy the galactic core and created the supermassive black hole "Tannhauser 1" in its placeGunbuster - 6 - '' At the End of Eternity...'' ) Speed: Relativistic+, Massively FTL+ via warp (It is capable of FTL travel and went from Earth to the galactic core in a vaguely short period of time) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Solar System level (It's shields are rated at 10^58 GeV, this translates to 1.6e48 joules or around 16 kilofoe) Stamina: Quite high, still considered operational after numerous waves of billions of Space Monsters Range: Interstellar (Capable of destroying everything in a 10,000 light-year radius) Standard Equipment: Slave Generators (3,000 slave units laid over 10,000 light-years) Intelligence: The intelligence of its operators Weaknesses: Cannot be used by any other means other than a bomb, after the degeneration process starts it takes 56 minutes for the bomb to go off Terrain: Space, Subspace Needed Prerequisite for Use: Thousands of slave units activated, a pilot to move/direct it Operational Timeframe: Indefinite due to being a black hole Weaponry: Has no fixed armament Defensive Systems: AT field barrier Special Forms: None Notable Features: Console Panel/Cockpit, 1/30,000th compressed Jupiter, Roche Canceller Feats: Show/Hide Strength * Power Once activated it destroyed the galactic core. * Here is a further zoomed out image of the galaxy after BM3's activation. Speed/Mobility * Note how large it is compared to the moon in the mid ground and how fast it is moving relative to the moon. Durability * It managed to hold against one wave of SM ships ramming into it then self destructing. * Durability It continued to get rammed by Space Monster fleets for the following 12 waves. * Survivability Still considered operational after all this damage (though it did resulted in 2% of its slave units not working which prevented it from activating without outside assistance namely jump starting it with a smaller degeneracy reactor). Gallery File:BusterMachine3.jpg File:Buster32.png File:Bw36.jpg File:Gunbuster-gattai-card08a.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Weapons Category:Gunbuster Category:Bombs Category:Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Buster Machines Category:Gainax Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Physics Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Aim for the Top! Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Studio Fantasia Category:Tier 4